Types of Ninja
The Ninja have several different outfits. These mean various things to the consumer, although these changes in appearance are not particularly important in the actual spinner game aside from differing Spinjitzu Power. Regular Ninja The standard Ninja outfit features a simple gi, with the color of the gi corresponding with the wearer's element. There are three ropes being used as a belt, with the fastener bearing the symbol of the wearer's element as well. The outfit also includes a mask that covers the entire head, with a small slit for the eyes. In the cartoon, the masks appear to be attached to the gi like hoods, as the Ninja are seen pulling them up from behind when going on a mission. In the pilot episode, Cole, Jay, and Zane were also seen wearing pure black versions of the basic outfit, presumably for stealth training under Sensei Wu. In the Spinjitzu Spinner game, the basic ninja have 1000 SP: 400 SP in their dominant element, and 300 SP in two other elements. Kai.png|Kai Jay.png|Jay ColeFinal.png|Cole Zane.png|Zane DX Ninja The DX Ninja ('D'ragon e'X'''treme Ninja), wear ninja suits with the image of their respective elemental dragons on it. The dragons are positioned on the right side of the suits - their heads and front claws visible on the shirts and their tails coiling around the front of the pants - and each is breathing their elemental breath (Cole's Earth Dragon breaths Earth; Zane's Ice Dragon breaths Ice; Jay's Lightning Dragon breaths Lightning; and Kai's Fire Dragon breaths Fire). Their elemental symbols are now present on the backs of their suits, along with their individual name. Their Spinners are gold, with smaller details in the color of their element. In the cartoon, they gain these uniforms when they ally with the elemental dragons in order to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the Underworld. In the Spinjitzu Spinner Game, DX Ninja have 1100 SP: 500 SP in their dominant element, 300 SP in a secondary element, 200 SP in a tertiary element, and 100 SP in the final element. KaiDX.png|Kai DX JayDX.jpg|Jay DX Cole DX.png|Cole DX Zane2.png|Zane DX Kendo Ninja The Kendo Ninja wear their regular color-coded gis under gray armor similar to that of Samurai X. Instead of cloth masks, they wear helmets similar to those used in fencing, with a grate-like mask that protects their face. In the series, Kendo gear is used during the Ninja's training exercises. The Ninja also wear color-coded bandanas under the masks. In the Spinjitzu Spinner game, Kendo Ninja have 1000 SP: 300 SP in two elements, and 200 SP in the other two elements. 6610348711 250d818bfb.jpg|Kendo Zane KendoKai.png|Kendo Kai 6476623495 77680a781c.jpg|Kendo Cole KendoJay.png|Kendo Jay ZX Ninja The ZX ('Z'en e'X'''treme) Ninja wear gis and cloth masks similar to their normal outfits, but with the addition of armor on various parts of their body. The armor design varies between ninja, but all have a three-pronged piece on the "foreheads" of their masks and rugged armor plates on their shoulders. The back of the suit features a holder for katanas, but the Ninja keep their Golden Weapons there in the show. The dominant color of the armor varies between ninja; Kai and Zane have golden armor, while Cole and Jay have silver armor. Lloyd has an identical headpiece to Cole and Jay's ZX suits, but his shoulder pads are dark gray. In the cartoon, the ninja gain their ZX armor in a package from the Mailman, delivered in "The Snake King". Lloyd gains his ZX suit after being aged into a teenager in "Child's Play". In the Spinjitzu Spinner Game, ZX Ninja have 1100 SP. Their SP distribution is similar to their Kendo forms, but with an extra 100 SP in their dominant element. 185px-Kai ZX.png|Kai ZX JayZX.png|Jay ZX 185px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX 185px-Zane ZX 2.png|Zane ZX Lego_Ninjago_-_Copy.png|Lloyd ZX NRG Ninja The NRG Ninja is when the Ninja unlock their True Potential and convert their dominant element into energy. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but the triangular piece on the top is transparent. The suit is dominated by an elaborate design resembling an explosion of the character's primary element, with their elemental symbol at the center of the explosion, on the left side of the chest. In the spinner game, they have 900 SP; 500 SP in their dominant element and 400 SP in a secondary element. 105px-NRGKai3.png|NRG Kai 105px-NRG Jay.png|NRG Jay NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole Nrgzane.png|NRG Zane Kimono The Ninja gained new suits when they arrived at The Temple of Light and received their powers. Upon gaining these suits, the Ninja obtained new elemental weapons with similar powers to their Golden Weapons. The suits retain their ninja hoods and shoulder pads from their ZX suits, but new gi that are mostly black with their corresponding colors used for details. Additionally, Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. KimonoSuits.PNG|The Ninja - including Lloyd - with their new powers and suits New Ninja.PNG|The Ninja's newest suits Category:Ninja Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu